


Sweet Sixteen

by TeamDamon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulla is newly 16 and Goten is 29, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Should have been working on my wips yet here we are, You Have Been Warned, if this is a dealbreaker keep scrolling, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: On her sixteenth birthday, Bulla asks Goten for one very special gift: her first kiss.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever had to click the underage warning 🥴 anyway, uh, hope this is all right, been writing this instead of the next ch of You Sunshine, You Temptress, but hey it’s something right? 😂

Honestly, at this point, Bulla shouldn’t have been surprised. And yet...

“Sorry I didn’t get you anything,” said the sheepish, much older best friend of her brother. “I kinda forgot it was your birthday.”

Bulla smiled and shrugged it off, the butterflies in her belly almost masking the slight sting in her heart. She knew he didn’t really think of her often, but forgetting her birthday was a whole new level of irrelevance that she wasn’t happy about occupying. “It’s fine. I mean, Goku’s your dad and he probably can’t even remember his own birthdays, so…”

“True, it does run in the family,” Goten cringed, having the decency to at least appear properly shamed. “Still, no excuse. I’ll get you something later to make up for it, okay?”

“That’s really not nec-“

“Make it something good,” Trunks sniffed, punching Goten in the arm. “Nobody hurts my baby sister’s feelings and gets off easy.”

Bulla’s face turned bright red. “Okay, first of all, I’m  _ sixteen _ now - stop calling me your ‘baby sister’. I’m not a baby and I haven’t been for a long time! And second, seriously Goten, it’s fine, don’t listen to him.”

“No, Goten, do listen to me,” Trunks cut in again, “and Bulla, like it or not, you’re always gonna be my baby sister so deal with it. Seems like just yesterday I was helping Dad change your diapers…”

Bulla let out an indignant huff, her cheeks flushing even more. This was  _ exactly _ what she wanted for her sweet sixteenth birthday party - her secret crush forgetting all about her, and her brother humiliating her in front of said secret crush. “Trunks!”

Trunks then cracked up laughing, and Bulla swung a left hook that he easily blocked. They quickly fell into a light scuffle that only ended when Bulma walked by and reminded Bulla that she’d rip up her pale pink dress if she kept it up. Bulla was quick to shove Trunks away and stomp off with her shoulders squared and head held high, returning to her party with a haughty flip of her hair. 

Stupid boys. They ruined everything. 

Thankfully the rest of the party was much less embarrassing, and Bulla managed to mostly forget all about Goten entirely. Her parents - well, mostly her mother - had gone all out to make her sweet sixteenth birthday party as fun and beautiful as it could be, and by the end of the night Bulla felt every bit the princess she quite literally was. She was showered in gifts that included a brand new car (from Bulma) and rare jewels (her grandparents) and custom made, nearly indestructible battle armor (Vegeta, of course), and she danced the night away with her friends while a mega-popular boy band played live right there at Capsule Corp. 

She didn’t think there was much more that a girl could ask for, but once the party wound down and most everyone had either left or gone to bed, she snuck a cigarette from Bulma’s secret stash and took a moment to herself in her grandmother’s garden. It was then that her mind wandered back to Goten and, as she exhaled a plume of smoke, she realized that there  _ was _ one thing she wanted that she hadn’t received. 

Granted, it was something she knew she’d never receive, but still…

“You know, half Saiyan or not, that’s a terrible habit to pick up.”

Bulla startled and whipped around, stunned that her thoughts seemed to have summoned Goten out of thin air. “Goten,” she breathed, fighting an automatic blush that tried to rise to her cheeks. “I thought you’d left.”

“Nah, I’m on my way out now,” he said, coming to stand beside her. He looked at the picturesque little pond that laid beyond their feet, moonlight glittering in the clear water, and Bulla thought absently that this would be a romantic setting if it wasn’t the two of them within it. “I just wanted to apologize again.”

“Seriously, don’t sweat it,” she shrugged, inhaling another lungful of tobacco. “As you can see, I got plenty of gifts. I can’t complain.”

“Yeah, I saw the sweet little car you got,” Goten chuckled. “Bet you’re excited about that.” Then he paused and eyed the next cloud of smoke that left her lips. “Y’know, Bulla, you  _ really _ shouldn’t be smoking.”

She shot him a grin from the corner of her eye. “Gonna lecture me, Goten? Really?”

“No,” he sighed. “It’s not my place to lecture you.”

“In that case, want one?”

He shook his head. “No thanks. Not really my thing.”

Bulla continued to smoke her cigarette, wondering why he was lingering the way that he was. When she’d had her fill of the smoke, she used a tiny spark of ki to incinerate what was left into a tiny pile of ash that she then dropped to the ground. She took a deep breath and began to wander about the garden, surprised when Goten walked with her. She knew he was just being friendly and probably only paying attention to her because he felt guilty, but it felt good either way and made her belly flutter with excitement. 

She’d had a crush on him for so long. Ever since she could remember, really. But of course he was too old for it to ever go anywhere or for her to carry even the slightest hope of it - he was 29 and definitely not interested in her. Even if her age wasn’t so much lower than his, the fact that she was Trunks’ younger sister was enough to ensure the crush was forever one sided. 

She’d long accepted that. But… she wondered if maybe, just maybe, she couldn’t squeeze out a little something from him, considering the circumstances. 

“So, how are things with the girlfriend?” Bulla asked casually, strolling through a row of rose bushes. “What’s her name? Valerie?”

“Valese,” he corrected. “We broke up.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.”  _ Not _ . 

“Eh, it’s fine. It was a mutual thing.”

“So back to the single life?” she asked, grinning up at him. 

He made a face and groaned, “Yeah. Ain’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Can’t say I know, since my parents don’t want me to date until I’m like 40,” Bulla rolled her eyes. “Well, mostly my dad.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty crazy protective but I can’t say I blame him. A girl like you can get into a lot of trouble out there.”

Bulla raised a brow. “A girl like me?”

He glanced at her, a faint blush of his own on his cheeks.  _ Huh _ . “Well, Bulla, men are the worst. Too many of them try to take advantage of beautiful young girls like you.”

Inside she preened from the compliment, but on the outside she huffed and turned up her nose. “I can take care of myself. It’s not like any human guy could physically hurt me.”

“No, but there’s a lot of ways to hurt someone besides physically,” Goten pointed out. “And that’s what your parents want to protect you from.”

“Well, they can’t protect me forever.” Bulla sighed and stopped as they came up to a stone wall, one that separated the portion of the garden they were in from another. She stepped to it and leaned her back against it, eyeing Goten as the plan she’d been slowly formulating finally came together. 

She chewed her lip. This was probably going to be the stupidest thing she’d ever done and she had next to no hope of it going the way she wanted, but, well… she would also never know for sure if she didn’t try. And her father  _ did _ raise her not to be a coward. 

Besides, she didn’t plan on asking for much. Just a little bit. 

Just a taste. 

“Hey Goten?”

He looked up from his shoes and met her gaze curiously. “Yeah?”

“So… the gift you owe me. I kinda have an idea.”

“Okay.”

She looked around and, despite them being alone, she gestured for him to come closer and said, “Can you come here so I can say it quietly?”

“Uh sure,” his brows were furrowed but he complied anyway, stepping closer to her. “What is it? Wait,” he grinned, “are you gonna ask me to buy you alcohol?”

“No, that would be lame,” she rolled her eyes. “No, um, I was kind of thinking…” Her gaze met his and she felt her cheeks grow hot. She looked down. “Well, like I was just telling you, my parents are super protective. I’ve never gone on a date, I’ve never been alone with a boy, I’ve never… anything.”

He grew visibly more confused. “Right…”

“So one of these days, when I  _ am _ able to finally date, I’m gonna be a nervous wreck,” she chuckled. “And I’m not gonna know what I’m doing. So…” She took a deep breath and forced her eyes to his. “To help that not happen… as my gift, could you… kiss me?”

His eyes went wide, and her heart began to pound in her ears.  _ Holy shit  _ she’d really said those words, out loud. No taking it back now.

“ _ Bulla _ -“

“Just a kiss,” she shrugged, like it was no big deal. “Just to get it out of the way, you know? And I’d rather it be with someone I trust and not some random guy I go out to dinner with or something, and -“

“Yeah, but Bulla, I’m - you’re  _ 16 _ and I’m -“

“I know, but -“

“If Trunks ever found out he’d kill me.”

Bulla paused. “I won’t tell anyone.” She swallowed. “Would you do it if I promised it would always be a secret?”

“I -“ Goten faltered and grimaced, looking away. “I shouldn’t. I’m too old, Bulla, it’s not right.”

Interesting that he was only listing reasons why he  _ shouldn’t _ rather than reasons he himself didn’t want to. Maybe he didn’t find the idea all that bad then? 

“But I trust you,” she told him with a small smile, looking up at him with big blue eyes that she knew damn well very few could say no to. “You’re like… the only guy I know and  _ really _ trust who isn’t related to me. Besides your dad and Gohan, but they’re married and, like, ancient.”

He chuckled. “I’m not ancient?”

She shook her head. “No, you’re perfect.”

He looked surprised at her words, and she didn’t blame him. She was surprised she’d let that slip, too. 

When he didn’t reply, she stepped up closer to him and sighed, “I’m not trying to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do. I just… I figured it was worth a shot. I get it if you say no.”

Goten stared at her for a long moment, then exhaled through his nose and looked down. Assuming his silence was answer enough, Bulla took a breath and began to walk past him, not wanting to deal with the rejection any longer than she had to. 

Then he shocked her to her core by stopping her with a gentle hand that shot out and wrapped around her arm. “ _ Wait _ .” Her wide eyes jerked up to his, and he met her gaze tentatively before murmuring, “You promise you won’t tell anyone? Not a soul, not even Pan?”

She nodded rapidly. “Not a soul, I promise.”

“I mean it, Bulla. You can never tell  _ anyone _ .”

“I understand,” she assured him. Her heart was starting to race - was this really gonna happen?

The hand gripping her arm loosened and slid down her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Bulla shivered at the simple but sensual touch, the first of its kind that she’d ever experienced. 

“Okay.” 

Holy  _ fuck _ . 

“Just one kiss.”

She swallowed hard and nodded. He licked his lips and dropped his eyes to her mouth, and that made her stomach flip so hard it took her breath away. He then glanced around them, double checking that they were truly alone, and then he shifted to fully face her. 

_ Holy fucking shit this is happening.  _

Her feet frozen to the ground, Bulla stared up at Goten with wide, innocent eyes and she couldn’t even pretend she wasn’t dying inside. She’d never felt so nervous and so excited - not outside of her dreams, anyway - and as Goten gazed upon her with his lower lip caught between his teeth, she licked her lips and closed her eyes. 

She felt him inch closer to her, the distance between them vanishing. She could feel his warmth, his familiar and inviting scent flooding her senses, and it was a balm to her nerves as she parted her lips and waited. 

He placed a hand on her upper arm and leaned in. She felt his breath dance across her lips, and she shuddered in anticipation. 

But instead of kissing her, he sighed and murmured, “Bulla, your first kiss should be something special. I don’t wanna take that from you.”

Her eyes opened and she blinked at him, hurt. “What?”

He was so, so close, and she could hardly stand it. “I… I just don’t want you to regret this.”

“I won’t,” she reassured him. “Why would I?” Then she paused and furrowed her brows. “You just don’t want to kiss me, do you?”

“It’s not that,” he quickly replied, but she didn’t quite believe him. 

To her horror, her eyes began to sting with forming tears. “You think I’m just a stupid kid screwing around, don’t you? I’m 16 but I might as well still be 6 playing with dolls, right?”

His brows furrowed. “No, that’s not what I said. Don’t put words in my mouth.”

She rolled her eyes, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest even though his hand was still on her. “Whatever. I just thought maybe you’d be different from everybody else but I guess I was wrong.”

The words had barely left her mouth before Goten surprised her by tightening his grip on her arm and using it to steer her backwards. Her back hit the stone wall with a gentle thud and she looked up at him in shock, finding his expression soft but determined as he murmured, “Listen to me, okay? It’s not any of that. But you’re so young and I care about you a lot and your first kiss should be… special. It should…” he looked down at her lips and licked his own unknowingly, making her belly tighten. “It should be exciting and scary and… it should make you feel crazy butterflies in your gut and just… make you feel like you’re walking on air afterwards. And it should be with someone you really like.”

He then reached up and tucked a stray aqua strand of hair behind her ear, and she shivered all over. She looked him in the eye and, in a small but steady voice, asked, “What if I told you I’m feeling all of that right now?”

Goten froze, staring at her in clear surprise. But he didn’t pull away, and neither did she. “ _ What? _ ”

Bulla smiled shyly, shrugging one shoulder. “Are you really surprised, Goten?” When he didn’t answer, she looked down and brought a small hand to his chest, allowing herself the luxury of the simple touch. Who knew if she’d ever have the excuse for it ever again. Then she looked back up and smiled. “Please?”

His cheeks flushed faintly at her plea, and she knew then somehow that she had him. 

A few long, tense seconds passed, and Goten muttered hoarsely, “Close your eyes.”

Her heart leapt with joy. She immediately obeyed his words and tilted her head back, gripping the side of his jacket with her hand. And this time when he leaned in, he didn’t pull away at the last minute. 

She felt his breath on her lips again, and then two gentle hands cradled her head and made her breath hitch. Her entire body thrumming with anticipation, each second ticked by torturously until at long last, soft lips pressed carefully to hers, and Son Goten stole her very first kiss. 

It was a sweet and chaste kiss, and much softer than she would have expected. Her belly was all aflutter and her heart was beating wildly, but all too soon his lips left hers and she nearly whined with disappointment. He didn’t go far, however, and she kept her eyes closed and prayed that he would lean in again and kiss her one more time. 

Her prayer was granted, and this time when his lips touched hers, it was firmer and with more purpose. She molded her mouth to his, kissing back instinctively, her heart skipping a beat as her lower lip was captured between his. Then he released it and tilted his head up, exhaling hotly against her skin before kissing her again, and Bulla felt like her blood had turned to lava. 

_ This _ was kissing? Holy fuck, she  _ liked _ it. 

He pulled away for air, and they both opened their eyes and stared at one another wordlessly. Bulla was too afraid to speak and ruin everything, and with Goten gazing at her the way that he was - softly, but with a hungry edge to his eyes that she’d never seen before - she didn’t know what to say anyway. 

Then his eyes closed again, and Bulla shivered as he placed another sweet kiss on her lips. This time, however, he gently nipped his teeth at her lower lip, and when she gasped softly in response, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. It was hot and slick and  _ fucking amazing _ and she couldn’t help it, she moaned into his mouth and immediately wished that she hadn’t when he broke away and cursed, “Fuck, Bulla, you can’t do that.”

“Do what?” she asked innocently, surprised to look up and see how flushed and breathless he was. 

“Make noises like that.”

She blushed deeply. “Oh. I’m sorry. Is that… bad during kissing?”

“No,” he groaned. “No, it’s good. It’s  _ too _ good.”

_ Oh _ . Well shit. 

His words giving her a confidence boost, she reached up and wrapped her hand around the back of his head - Kami, she’d wanted to get her hands in that hair for so long - and pulled him down for another kiss. He didn’t fight her, and this time when his tongue slipped past her lips, she slid her own against it and felt like she was on fire at that first contact. He pushed her harder against the wall and taught her wordlessly how to use her tongue, leading by example, and when his hands ended up down on her waist she tightened her hand into a fist in his hair and silently prayed that this would never end. It was absolute heaven. 

When they eventually needed to breathe, Goten broke away panting and turned his head to press a kiss beneath her ear. Then he kissed lower and lower, exploring her neck and all the most sensitive parts of it, kissing and sometimes biting and sucking, and Bulla started making noises she didn’t know she was capable of. It felt so amazingly good, so unbearably hot, and she could feel herself rapidly becoming overwhelmed. But he didn’t stop, and despite his earlier protest, he didn’t seem to mind her noisiness one bit. 

Once he’d had his fill of her neck, he raised his head back up and captured her lips again, his hands at her waist sliding lower and  _ back _ . She gasped into the kiss when those hands gently grabbed her ass through her dress, a pleased groan rumbling up through his chest and past his lips. Then he slipped his knee between her legs and pulled her closer, the sudden pressure on her throbbing flesh making her yelp in surprise and Goten break the kiss to watch her. 

“I can  _ smell _ you,” he said lowly, watching her look down and stare as he slowly rocked her against his thigh. “I can smell how wet you are.”

She felt too good to be embarrassed, instead closing her eyes and moving herself harder on him, following his rhythm. She could also clearly feel that she was hardly the only one turned on right now, and that was an ego boost she planned to hold on to forever. 

He leaned one hand on the wall next to her head, the other still on her ass, and he leaned in to whisper directly into her ear, “There are so many things I could do to you, Princess. So many ways I could make you feel good. I can make you feel so much better than this.”

She whimpered, hardly able to imagine anything better than  _ this _ . The mere fact that he was talking so dirty to her and that this was happening at all was overwhelming enough. 

“ _ Goten… _ ”

“Do you want that?” he asked, taking his hand off the wall to tilt her chin up and steal another kiss. “Do you want more?”

“Oh God, please,” she moaned, and instantly his knee was gone and he was kissing her long and hard. She wrapped both arms around his neck and melted into the kiss, her heart racing even faster when he reached down with both hands to pull up the skirt of her dress. His boot gently nudged her legs further apart, and then there was a warm hand sliding up her inner thighs towards a place nobody had ever touched before. 

She broke the kiss and gasped when he cupped her over her panties, fingers playing over the wet material as she reeled at being truly touched for the first time. His forehead pressed against hers as he rubbed his palm over her a few times, then brought his fingers up and slid them into her panties. 

She felt like she was going to combust. 

“You touch yourself here, Princess?” he asked, middle finger tracing up and down the wetness he found waiting for him, teasing her. “You can show me how you like it, if you want.”

She quickly shook her head, blushing like mad. “No, I don’t - I’ve never…”

He furrowed his brows. “Never touched yourself?” She shook her head again. “Never orgasmed?” 

She nodded, looking away out of embarrassment. To her surprise, rather than laugh or tease her, Goten groaned and kissed her deeply before promising, “Oh, Princess… I’m gonna make you come so hard, don’t worry. You’re so wet and so hot, wound up so tight… just relax, let me take care of you.”

And then, with fingers now soaked in her arousal, he effortlessly found her swollen little nub and started rubbing with the utmost gentleness, taking her breath away. She’d tried to get herself off many times before, beyond curious as to what all the fuss was about, and while she’d gotten close a few times she could never seem to quite push herself over the edge. It was incredibly frustrating but she knew, somehow, that this time it was going to work and that Goten was gonna get her there. 

She clung to him tighter and trembled against his hand, breathing hard against his mouth as he murmured, “You feel so good, Bulla. You like that? How does it feel?”

“S-so good,” she sighed. “So much better than when I do it.”

He groaned and kissed her, his fingers moving gradually faster and her pleasure building as his speed did. “Always feels better when it’s someone else.” He let out a breathless chuckle. “Well, someone else who knows what they’re doing.”

And he  _ definitely _ knew what he was doing. She was rocking against him now, her nails scratching down the back of his neck, her body  _ singing _ under his touch, but she hadn’t forgotten about him. She slipped one hand down to the front of his jeans, boldly gripping him through the material, and the way that he briefly froze and shuddered against her was intoxicating. He breathed into her neck as she rubbed at him, but it didn’t take him long until his fingers were moving again, faster this time, and Bulla just barely stifled a cry of pure pleasure. 

“That feels good, Princess,” he sighed, pushing harder into her hand. “Keep going, it ain’t gonna take much.”

Bulla did as he said despite how quickly she could feel herself falling apart at the seams. She didn’t know what was about to happen but whatever it was, it was happening  _ fast _ and it was going to be  _ big _ . “I’m - I feel -“

“Yeah, you’re close,” he agreed, forehead pressed to hers again, his own breaths coming harshly now. “Just let go, Princess, you’re gonna feel so fucking good. Come for me, Bulla.”

And just like that, Bulla threw her head back against the wall and came for the first time in her life with a cry that might have been heard by others had Goten not covered her mouth with his free hand at the last minute. As she fell apart and lost herself in the most potent ecstasy she’d ever known, her hand accidentally tightened on Goten through his jeans and gave him the last bit of friction he needed to follow her over the edge. 

When it was all over, Bulla felt like all the bones in her body had turned to goo. She slumped against the wall and panted like she’d just finished a particularly brutal training session, a dazed smile on her face. 

“Wow,” she giggled breathlessly, opening her eyes and looking up at Goten’s own pleasure-flushed face. “And to think, all I asked for was a kiss.”

At first Goten grinned back, still catching his breath, but it wasn’t long before reality seemed to catch up with him. His smile slowly faded and his brows began to furrow as he gazed upon her, a rough exhale leaving his mouth as he muttered, “ _ Fuck _ .”

“It’s okay,” she told him quietly, too caught up in her own afterglow to care about any regrets he might be having. It was a little late for that anyway. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Okay. Um…” He looked her over, reaching out to help fix her dress and smooth her hair down. Then he offered her a small but sincere smile as he murmured, “Happy birthday, Princess.”

She grinned back and bit her lip. “Thank you, Goten.”

He leaned in and gave her one last gentle, lingering kiss. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. 

She looked up and smirked as she watched his figure zoom through the sky above her, quickly disappearing from her view. She stretched out her arms above her head and yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted in the very best way. 

“Best birthday  _ ever _ .”


End file.
